This invention relates to a conveyor belt drive assembly and more particularly to apparatus for driving an endless conveyor belt having upper and lower strands with marginal drive edges thereon which are engaged by driving wheels to provide a pinch roll drive. These drive assemblies are located at intervals along the belt whereby the belt is driven by frctional engagement of the driving wheels with the marginal drive edges of the belt.
Heretofore in the art to which may invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in applying a uniform pressure to the drive wheels and at the same time permit the individual drive wheels and upper wheels to be released relative to the marginal drive edge of the belt when material, such as a lump of coal, ore or the like being conveyed, passes under the upper wheels or drive wheels. Accordingly, the marginal drive edge of the conveyor belt is severely damaged where hard objects, such as rocks, coal, ore and the like, dig into the belt as the wheels pass over such an object along the marginal drive edge of the belt.
Difficulties have also been encountered with previously designed pinch roll drive assemblies for endless conveyor belts due to the fact that the wheels which engage the marginal drive edges of the belt are supported by bearing units mounted outwardly of the wheels, thus making it difficult to assemble and disassemble the wheels.